yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 034
…！！ | romaji = Kecchaku...!! | english = The Final Round...!! | japanese translated = The Conclusion...!! | alternate = | chapter number = 34 | japanese release = September 20, 2008 | american release = | uk release = }} "The Final Round...!!", known as "The Conclusion...!!" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-fourth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in V Jump magazine and in English in Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 5 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Jaden Yuki's "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" attacks and destroys Chazz Princeton's "Light End Dragon". Jaden Sets a card, and Chazz draws "Light and Darkness Dragon". He switches "Dynamite Dragon" to Defense Position, Summons "Red Wyrm" in Defense Position and Sets a card. Jaden activates his face-down "Terra Firma Gravity", forcing all Level 4 and lower monsters on Chazz's field to attack "Terra Firma". "Dynamite Dragon" and "Red Wyrm" attack and are destroyed by "Terra Firma", reducing Chazz to 400 Life Points. This wasn't Jaden's main goal, however, as he correctly guesses that Chazz has just drawn "Light and Darkness Dragon" and would need Tributes to Summon it. Chazz tells Jaden not to underestimate him, and activates his face-down "Dragon's Bond", Special Summoning "Wish Dragon" from his Deck. The effects of "Dynamite Dragon" and "Red Wyrm" activate upon their destruction, and "Terra Firma" loses 300 attack points via the former, and Jaden loses 500 Life Points via the latter. Syrus Truesdale, watching on one of the monitors, believes the Jaden has the duel won. Bastion Misawa disagrees, believing that if Chazz makes it through Jaden's next turn, he can Summon "Light and Darkness Dragon". Jaden draws, and then activates "Hero's Legacy", which allows him to draw three cards as he has at least two Level 4 or higher "Elemental Heroes" in his Graveyard ("Gaia" and "Absolute Zero"). Chazz activates his face-down "Dragon's Roar", which will prevent Jaden from attacking, as the only monsters Chazz currently has out are Level 4 and lower Dragon-Types. Jaden is frustrated, and top it off, none of three cards he's drawn is a monster - instead he's drawn "Alternate Fusion", "Transcendent Wings" and "Hero's Bond". He ends his turn, and Chazz Tributes "Wish Dragon" to Special Summon two "Dragon Tokens" via its effect, which he in turn Tributes to Summon "Light and Darkness Dragon". Jaden activates his face-down "Power Shackle", which negates the effects of Effect Monsters unless their controller pays 500 Life Points to activate them. With Chazz having only 400 Life Points remaining, he can no longer use monster effects. Chazz attacks, and "Terra Firma" is destroyed, with Chazz telling Jaden that "Power Shackle" won't serve his purposes this late in the duel. Jaden knows Chazz is right, and he needs to draw a monster, or he'll lose. He draws "Winged Kuriboh". He Sets a card before Summoning it in Defense Position. Chazz draws, and believes that Jaden's face-down card is "Transcendent Wings". Despite this, Chazz attacks, and is proven correct. Jaden activates "Transcendent Wings", Tributing "Winged Kuriboh" and discarding two cards to Special Summon "Winged Kuriboh LV10" in Attack Position. Jaden pays 500 Life Points to bypass "Power Shackle" and activate its "LV 10's" effect. Chazz activates his face-down "Dragon's Evil Eye", which destroys "Power Shackle". With it, gone, Chazz can activate "Light and Darkness Dragon's" effect, and he does so, decreasing its attack and defense by 500 to negate "LV10's" effect. "Light and Darkness Dragon" attacks, and Chazz hands Jaden his first loss since arriving at the Academy. He vows to continue to grow stronger alongside his partner. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Chazz Princeton Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 7: Jaden Jaden attacks and destroys "Light End Dragon" with "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" (Chazz: 2600 → 2200). Jaden Sets a card. Turn 8: Chazz Chazz draws "Light and Darkness Dragon". He then switches "Dynamite Dragon" to Defense Position. He then Normal Summons "Red Wyrm" (1700/1600) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Jaden activates his face-down "Terra Firma Gravity", forcing all Level 4 and lower monsters on Chazz's field to attack "Terra Firma". "Dynamite Dragon" and "Red Wyrm" are both switched to Attack Position and attack "Terra Firma". Both are destroyed (Chazz: 2200 → 400). Chazz activates his face-down "Dragon's Bond", Special Summoning "Wish Dragon" (700/100) from his Deck as a Level 4-or-lower Dragon was destroyed this turn. The effect of "Dynamite Dragon" activates upon its destruction, decreasing the ATK of "Terra Firma" by 300 ("Terra Firma": 2500 → 2200/2000). The effect of "Red Wyrm" activates upon its destruction, dealing 500 points of damage to Jaden (Jaden: 2200 → 1700). Turn 9: Jaden Jaden draws "Hero's Legacy" and subsequently activates it, drawing three cards as he has at least two Level 4 or higher "Elemental Heroes" in his Graveyard ("Gaia" and "Absolute Zero"). Chazz activates his face-down "Dragon's Roar", preventing Jaden's monsters from attacking as Chazz's only monsters are Level 4 and lower Dragon-Types. Turn 10: Chazz Chazz draws. He then Tributes "Wish Dragon" via its own effect to Special Summon two "Dragon Tokens", which he in turn Tributes to Tribute Summon "Light and Darkness Dragon" (2800/2200) in Attack Position. Jaden activates his face-down "Power Shackle", preventing Effect Monsters from activating their effects unless their controller pays 500 Life PointsIn the TCG/''OCG'', "Light and Darkness Dragon's" effect would activate at this point and negate "Power Shackle" because it has not yet resolved, and the former is already on the field. "Power Shackle" also has no effect preventing other cards from activating in response to it.. "Light and Darkness Dragon" attacks and destroys "Terra Firma" (Jaden: 1700 → 1100). Turn 11: Jaden Jaden draws "Winged Kuriboh". He then Sets a card and Summons "Winged Kuriboh" (300/200) in Defense Position. Turn 12: Chazz Chazz draws "Dragon's Evil Eye" and subsequently Sets it. "Light and Darkness Dragon" attacks "Winged Kuriboh", but Jaden activates his face-down "Transcendent Wings", tributing "Winged Kuriboh" and discarding two cards from his hand to Special Summon "Winged Kuriboh LV10" from his Deck in Attack Position. He pays 500 Life Points to bypass "Power Shackle" and activate the effect of "Winged Kuriboh LV 10" (Jaden: 1100 → 600)In the TCG/''OCG'', "Winged Kuriboh LV10" Tributes itself as a cost to activate its effect, making it no longer on the field when its effect resolves., but Chazz chains with his face-down "Dragon's Evil Eye", destroying "Power Shackle". He then activates the effect of "Light and Darkness Dragon", decreasing its ATK and DEF by 500 ("Light and Darkness Dragon": 2800 → 2300/2300 → 1800) to negate the effect of "Winged Kuriboh LV 10". "Light and Darkness Dragon" destroys "Winged Kuriboh LV 10" (Jaden: 600 → 0). Chazz wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes